Apariencias
by Gracie-19
Summary: Él era Superman, Kal-El, pero también era Clark Kent... Lois sólo quería a Superman.
1. No soy Clark Kent

¡Hola!  
Esta vez me he decidido por hacer una historia sobre cómo Clark lidia con ser dos personas a la vez, y cómo le afecta que Lois prefiera a una de ellas.  
La historia está inspirada en la saga de Christopher Reeve, pero no es necesario haber visto ninguna de las películas porque no tiene relación con ellas.  
¡Ah! ¡Tendrá seguramente **dos** capítulos más!  
¡Espero que os guste esta historia! ¡Agradecería muchísimo cualquier opinión que tengáis al respecto! :D

* * *

**Apariencias**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

De nuevo volando con ella. Clark sonrió, apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo ahora que tenía una excusa para hacerlo. Porque Lois Lane jamás dejaría que Clark Kent la tocara así, la mirara así. Él suspiró, la alegría de tenerla al fin desvaneciéndose poco a poco ante la imagen de Lois mirándole en el trabajo como si fuera un hermano pequeño que no dejaba de incordiar. Y en cambio en ese momento ella le miraba con tal admiración, con tanto amor… Pero no, ella no le amaba por completo. Él era Superman, Kal-El, pero también era Clark Kent; Lois sólo quería a Superman. Clark tenía la sensación de que le idealizaba, de que no veía más allá de su traje… porque si se esforzara en buscar en su interior encontraría a Clark Kent.  
- Gracias por el viaje – le sonrió ella sin aire cuando Clark la dejó en la terraza de su piso.  
- Ha sido un placer – Clark esbozó esa sonrisa encantadora que siempre tenía en el rostro cuando actuaba como Superman. Pero en esos momentos no sentía alegría alguna. Sólo tenía ganas de irse a casa, descansar e intentar olvidar esos ojos castaños que le habían cautivado desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Se apartó mucho más deprisa que de costumbre. Últimamente se sentía demasiado inquieto al lado de Lois, demasiado querido o rechazado, dependiendo de quién pretendiera ser. Y cada vez le costaba más aguantarlo.

- ¿Superman?  
Su voz le hizo girar. Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se acercó despacio y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Clark sintió la horrible tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, pero no pudo… No así, siendo tan sólo un ideal.  
Así que se separó, le sonrió una vez más pese a sentirse desesperado y decepcionado, y se fue sin más, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de un cielo sin luna.

* * *

**Capítulo uno:  
No soy Clark Kent **

Clark jugueteó con sus gafas, que tenía entre las manos, mientras esperaba a Lois. Siempre las mismas dudas, la misma necesidad de mostrarle a Lois todo lo que era y pedirle que le aceptara por completo. Así dejaría de sufrir, de tener celos de sí mismo, de odiar tener que fingir ser torpe y asustadizo cuando antes lo había encontrado una liberación. Antes Clark Kent era sólo una exageración de una parte de sí mismo, alguien amable e inofensivo; se sentía cómodo siendo él, por mucho que a veces le pisotearan. Ahora, cada vez que se obligaba a sí mismo a tropezar frente a ella y veía cómo suspiraba con resignación sólo deseaba quitarse las gafas y decirle que nada de todo aquello era verdad, que él era Superman y siempre la había querido.  
Pero decir aquello sería peligroso.  
La actual relación que Superman tenía con Lois ya era peligrosa, Lex Luthor se había encargado de eso. Sabía que era importante para él y lo utilizaba en su contra. Y si alguna vez Lex descubría que Lois conocía su identidad, si Lois se atrevía a insinuar algo parecido en un artículo suyo entonces estaba perdida. Clark no podía permitirlo. Así que suspiró, poniéndose las gafas justo cuando Lois salía de su habitación.  
- ¿Vamos? – preguntó, cogiendo su chaqueta.  
Clark le sonrió, y entonces ella reparó en que iba un poco dejado. Negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios, y se puso frente a él. Le apretó bien la corbata, le puso la americana en su sitio y finalmente le subió las gafas, que se le caían por el puente de la nariz, como siempre.  
- Eres un desastre, ¿lo sabías?  
- S-sí – rió él inocentemente, sabiendo que ella jamás sospecharía que no lo era en absoluto. Se sabía muy bien su papel –. Gracias, Lois.  
- Vamos – le sonrió ella, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.  
Cogieron un taxi para el Metrópolis Hotel, que quedaba un poco lejos de casa de Lois. Se celebraban diez años desde que Frank Berkowitz, el alcalde, fue elegido por primera vez por la ciudad de Metrópolis, y se daba una cena en su honor. Lois, Clark y Jimmy serían los encargados de preparar la crónica para el _Daily Planet_.

La primera parte de la noche pasó entre entrevistas y notas en su libreta. Escuchó atentamente el discurso del alcalde, anotando pese a que no le era necesario. Una vez terminado el discurso pudo relajarse, dando su tarea por finalizada. Lois, en cambio, seguía trabajando, parando a los asistentes, tomando nota de hasta el más mínimo detalle. Clark la observaba desde lejos; sus ojos castaños, su pelo oscuro, su sonrisa. Estaba hipnotizado por ella.  
Tenía ganas de pasar un rato en su compañía, aunque eso significara dolor por cómo le miraba… por cómo _no _le miraba. Se encaminó hacia ella con pasos vacilantes.  
- ¿Lois? – preguntó, su voz siempre suave y miedosa.  
- ¿Qué? – se giró ella, guardando su libretita en el bolso. Al fin había decidido parar.  
- ¿Te gustaría… te gustaría bailar?  
Ella parpadeó dos veces antes de echarse a reír. Clark se sintió herido, pero mantuvo su expresión amable de siempre.  
- ¿Bailar contigo? ¡Clark, pero si eres un torpe!  
Si Superman se lo hubiera pedido ella habría aceptado, por muy torpe que fuera. Pero en esos momentos él no era Superman… _Tampoco soy Clark Kent_, pensó con un suspiro. Ya sólo fingía serlo, ya no se sentía cómodo con él.

Él era más que Clark, más que Superman, y Lois no sabía verlo.  
- Sí, tienes razón – dijo al fin, sonriendo un poco –. Lo siento, Lois.  
El rostro de ella se suavizó. Suspiró mientras le miraba, dudando, y al fin levantó los brazos como signo de rendición.  
- De acuerdo. Pero intenta no pisarme mucho o me arrepentiré – le advirtió ella, cogiéndole de la chaqueta y tirando de él hacia la pista de baile. Clark se hizo tropezar un par de veces mientras iban hacia allí, y dos veces se disculpó por su "torpeza".  
Al fin se detuvieron en la pista. Clark se mordió el labio inferior para mostrar duda cuando en realidad lo que quería era sonreír porque había conseguido, fuera como fuera, tenerla entre sus brazos siendo Clark Kent.  
Empezaron a bailar despacio, ella mirando alrededor distraídamente y él mirándola a ella. Estaba tan absorto que apenas recordó que tenía que ser torpe y pisarla de vez en cuando.  
- No bailas tan mal, en realidad – comentó ella, ocultando una sonrisa.  
- Gr-gracias, Lois – tartamudeó él, esta vez sin fingir.  
Una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios; le alegraba que ella pareciera estar disfrutando al fin de su compañía. Siguió medio bailando medio tambaleándose al ritmo de la música con ella, mirándola a los ojos hasta que avergonzado tenía que bajar la vista.  
Una pareja topó contra la espalda de Clark. Sabía que tenía que simular que el choque le había afectado, así que dejó que su cuerpo se precipitara un poco contra el de Lois. Ella, sin esperárselo, no tuvo tiempo de mantener el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Clark la cogió al instante, sin pensar.

Lois se encontraba suspendida en el aire, sujetada tan sólo por los fuertes brazos de Clark. Y él estaba inclinado sobre ella, muy cerca. Lois le miraba sorprendida, respirando con dificultad. ¿Sería por el traspiés o porque en el fondo sentía algo por él? Clark tragó con fuerza, intentando sin éxito apartar la vista de sus labios rosados.  
Lois levantó una mano para ponerle bien las gafas, que estaban a punto de caérsele. Su mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de él, y Clark sintió ese fuego en su pecho que le impedía respirar cuando de Lois se trataba.  
Le miraba de _ese_ modo, como cuando era Superman.  
- ¿Clark? – susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos.  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Podrías dejarme en el suelo, por favor?  
- Oh, sí… sí, claro. Lo siento – respondió él en un balbuceo, dejándola sobre el suelo con cuidado.  
Lois carraspeó, alisándose bien la falda y luego la camisa. Después se puso a rebuscar en su bolso, y cuando al fin lo cerró comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Su pie daba golpecitos nerviosos contra el suelo.  
- ¿Estás bien? – Clark se acercó un poco a ella, pero Lois se alejó, aún sin alzar la vista hacia él.  
- Estoy bien – pero su tono de voz indicaba lo contrario. Clark frunció el ceño, preocupado. ¿Se habría hecho daño? Alzó una mano para ponerla en el brazo de Lois, pero ella se apartó. Se giró y comenzó a andar hacia la barra del bar a paso decidido.  
- Estoy bien – la oyó murmurar.


	2. No soy Superman

¡Aquí vengo con el capítulo dos y el epílogo! Me he inspirado muchísimo en una escena de Superman II para hacer el final ;)

Me gustaría que los que leáis la historia me comentárais... aunque no os guste, no importa. Quiero saber vuestras opiniones, y además la verdad es que sabe un poco mal ver que el fanfic ha tenido ya bastantes visitas pero nadie comenta... :(

¡Bueno, allá va! ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo dos:  
No soy Superman**

Clark le sonrió a Lois de esa forma tan encantadora que tenía cuando era Superman. Habían quedado para una entrevista, puesto que el editor, el señor White, había querido aprovechar que Lois y Superman se conocían y que él sólo ofrecía entrevistas para el _Daily Planet_.  
Ya habían acabado, pero ninguno de los dos se había levantado. Ella le miraba con nerviosismo, sonriendo de forma tímida pero coqueta.  
Nunca le sonreía así a Clark.  
- Estoy seguro de que el señor White estará muy contento con tu trabajo – comentó él para sacar algún tema de conversación. Sabía que después de haber corregido sus faltas de ortografía, la entrevista le parecería maravillosa. Lois era una excelente periodista.  
- Eso espero – respondió ella, ensanchando tu sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué hay de tus compañeros? ¿Te llevas bien con ellos?  
No había podido evitar preguntar, la tentación de saber realmente qué pensaba de él era demasiado grande como para resistirla.  
Desde el día de la fiesta Lois había estado actuando de forma extraña con Clark. Le evitaba, y cuando hablaba con él sólo era para reprocharle cualquier nimiedad. Su pulso se aceleraba, él lo podía oír.  
Algo dentro de él se preguntaba si quizá, después de todo, Lois podía sentir algo por Clark. Si al fin comenzaba a observar, a buscar detrás de esas enormes gafas que llevaba puestas… Si veía algo más que al torpe de Clark Kent.  
- Oh, bueno – respondió Lois con un encogimiento de hombros -, la verdad es que con tanto trabajo apenas tengo tiempo para congeniar, pero están Jimmy, Ron…. Clark…  
- ¿Clark? – levantó él las cejas, reprimiendo una sonrisa -. ¿Ése del que me hablaste una vez?  
- Vaya, qué memoria – Lois suspiró, poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse, y el corazón de Clark dio un vuelco.  
¿Se había puesto así porque le avergonzaba admitir que era amiga de Clark delante de Superman o quizá…? ¿Quizá comenzaba a sentir algo por él?  
- ¿Os lleváis bien?  
- Sí, bueno…  
Clark alzó una ceja, de repente preocupado. ¿Y si lo había malinterpretado todo? ¿Era posible que Lois se sintiera incómoda con él después de lo que había pasado porque Clark había sido demasiado insistente con ella? ¿Y si ella estaba cansada de él?  
- No es nada, es que… A veces es insoportable, pero otras es tan… - abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero se quedó sin palabras. Respiró hondo, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa, y levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.  
Clark la miró a su vez, mudo de asombro. Las mejillas de Lois estaban teñidas de rojo, sus ojos brillantes, su expresión parecía sorprendida.  
- No es nada, de verdad – empezó a excusarse –. Es sólo un compañero.  
Él asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sonreír. Se estaba justificando ante Superman por sentir algo por Clark Kent. Si Lois supiera lo feliz que le hacía al hablarle así, al probarle que ella empezaba a querer a sus dos mitades…  
Lois se levantó con un suspiro entrecortado y fue hacia el balcón. Se apoyó en él, pasándose una mano por el rostro.  
- Y qué le importa a él lo que me pase con Clark… - refunfuñó Lois casi inaudiblemente, su voz amortiguada por una de sus manos.  
En un segundo Clark se encontraba detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura.  
- Me importa, Lois – le susurró suavemente cerca del oído.  
Ella se estremeció y apoyó su espalda en el pecho de él. Clark sonrió, abrazándola un poco más fuerte, y la besó en la mejilla.  
Se quedaron así unos minutos, de cara a la ciudad de Metrópolis pero sin verla realmente. Finalmente ella se giró, escondiéndose en su pecho, besando su garganta con suavidad. Clark cerró los ojos, con el pecho oprimido de felicidad, y sintió cómo el nombre de Lois se le escapaba en un débil suspiro.  
Ella se separó un poco con el ceño algo fruncido, observándole. Su mirada se posó en los labios de Clark, pero finalmente subieron a sus ojos. Parpadeó extrañada y resiguió los hombros de Clark con las manos. Lois alzó una mano dudosa y acarició su mejilla como lo había hecho la otra noche… y se quedó sin aliento.  
¿Había descubierto su secreto? Clark sabía que no debía desearlo, pero sin embargo no podía evitar querer sólo por una vez que Lois le viera tal como era.  
Ella cogió una de sus manos mientras ponía la otra sobre su pecho, como si fueran a bailar. Clark rodeó la cintura de Lois con su mano libre, y entonces ella jadeó, viendo sus sospechas confirmadas.  
- ¿Clark?  
Fue como si le hubieran quitado el peso del mundo de sus hombros. Clark cerró los ojos con alivio y suspiró. Por fin, por fin alguien conocía su secreto, le miraba sabiéndolo todo. Y ese alguien era Lois, su querida Lois.  
- Dios mío. ¿Clark? ¿¡Clark!  
Él le sonrió ampliamente, aliviado, feliz y sintiéndose completo, pero Lois le miraba con estupefacción que se fue convirtiendo en ira.  
Clark suspiró. Tenía que habérselo esperado: estaba hablando con Lois, después de todo.  
- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le dio un empujón, y Clark se apartó porque ella así lo quería, no porque su golpe le hubiera afectado -. ¡Es increíble cómo me has estado engañando! ¡Te has estado riendo de mí desde tu _maldita mesa_ _enfrente de la mía _mientras yo me preguntaba dónde estarías, quién eras!  
Tenía derecho a enfadarse, Clark no la culpaba. Le había ocultado la verdad mucho tiempo, pero lo había hecho por su bien y no lo lamentaba.  
Suspiró y decidió que intentaría explicárselo, aunque probablemente ella no le escucharía.  
- Lois, no me he estado riendo de ti, pero no pod…  
Por supuesto, ella no le dejó hablar.  
- ¡Será posible! ¡Eras tú! ¡Clark Kent es Superman!  
Entonces ella se detuvo en seco.  
- ¿Es Clark Kent Superman? ¿O es Superman Clark Kent? ¿Cuál de los dos es un papel? – se le abrieron los ojos, con estupor y tristeza –. Dios mío, Clark Kent no existe… Tú no eres torpe, ni asustadizo, ni…  
- Lois – Clark la cogió por los hombros, acallándola –. Clark existe. Superman existe. Están todos aquí – agarró su mano y se la llevó al corazón –. Todos son parte de mí.  
Ella parpadeó y se quedó callada unos minutos, mirándole como si aún no pudiera creerlo. Entonces se echó a reír en voz queda. Clark sonrió tiernamente, contento de que la crisis pareciera haber pasado al fin, y le alzó el mentón para mirarla a esos ojos que por fin lo sabían todo.  
Dios, se sentía tan bien así. Tan completo, querido en todos sus aspectos, en todas sus facetas. Jamás habría soñado que sería así, jamás se había permitido a sí mismo imaginarse ese momento.  
- Llevo semanas sintiéndome culpable por empezar a sentir cosas por Clark porque se supone que yo quiero a Superman – explicó ella, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.  
- Creo que ni a Clark ni a Superman les importará que les quieras a ambos.  
Acarició la suave mejilla de Lois mientras ella seguía con sus ojos clavados en él.  
- Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías? – Lois intentó mostrarse enfadada, pero su expresión fue medio triste –. No es justo que me lo ocultaras.  
- Lo sé.  
Pero Lois lo entendía. Suspiró, acercándose un poco más a él. Clark respiró hondo, con el corazón palpitándole deprisa; era el momento que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Lentamente alzó el rostro de Lois hacia el suyo y la besó.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Le era imposible separar sus labios. Clark suspiró suavemente y la abrazó sólo un poco más fuerte, sólo un poco más… Un último beso…  
Al fin, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se apartó un poco.

Lois y él habían pasado todo el fin de semana juntos, sincerándose en uno con el otro, abrazándose en silencio… simplemente estando juntos. Pero ahora Clark tenía que irse, y pese a que le dolía en el alma sabía lo que debía hacer.  
- Lois – le era difícil encontrar las palabras, decidir cuál sería el momento –. Te quiero, te quiero como no he querido a nadie.  
Ella sonrió un poco y susurró un "yo también a ti" medio sorprendido; no imaginaba por qué le estaba diciendo aquello en aquel instante ni lo que iba a ocurrir, y su corazón no moría de dolor al saber que era lo correcto. Ella no tenía ninguna decisión que tomar.

Clark no podía respirar. No podía hacerlo. Pero no podía no hacerlo.  
Acunó el precioso rostro de Lois entre sus manos, sintiendo la tristeza, el dolor, la frustración. Si sólo fuera Clark Kent podrían estar juntos…  
Y pensar que hasta hacía unos días él había deseado ser sólo Superman. Ahora simplemente quería ser un hombre normal que pudiera amarla y estar con ella para siempre. Pero él no era un hombre normal, nunca lo sería.  
Lois le observaba con los labios entreabiertos, confundida. ¿Qué veía ella en él? ¿A quién?  
- ¿Quién soy, Lois? – le preguntó.  
A ella se le aguaron los ojos, comenzando a sospechar. Clark se odió a sí mismo por estar alargando el momento y haciéndola sufrir, pero no podía hacerlo, aún no.  
- Eres… tú. Más que Clark, más que Superman. Eres los dos y no eres ninguno de ellos – las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas silenciosamente –. Y yo te quiero.  
Clark sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
Juntó sus labios con amor, con desesperación.  
_Olvídalo todo, Lois. Lo que sentiste cuando bailaste con Clark, lo que viste y oíste cuando descubriste mi secreto. Olvida todo lo que hemos vivido estos dos días.  
_Se separó, apretando los labios con fuerza para aguantar. Lois tenía los ojos cerrados. Le dio un último y leve beso y, dejando su corazón con ella, alzó el vuelo.


End file.
